Secret Blogs
by ellewestley
Summary: A very short Jogan drabble  i was very very bored :P   :  based on the fanfiction Dalton by the beautiful, lovely CP Coulter


**SECRET BLOGS**

This is a Jogan story, based on CpCoulter's fanfiction Dalton, which is based on Glee. I own neither Dalton or Glee.  
>Please review or leave comments, criticism is appreciated- I hope you like it :)<p>

* * *

><p>Julian sat down at his computer, opened a new tab and decidedly typed in . He was sitting calmly, contrary to his emotions, carefully filling out the necessary information to create an account. He decided to choose a random name, not wanting anybody to find it through him. After successfully creating the account, he started his first post:<br>_Hi, I'm Gregory Williamson, commonly know as Greg. I decided to start this blog because there are so many things going on in my life which I just don't know how to deal with. So I'll just get everything out here, and maybe, along the way, I can find an answer. I don't know where to start, but this is my story…  
><em>He wrote on and on, for hours and hours. Even when he knew he needed to stop, he carried on, typing and typing until everything was out. He poured out every secret, every emotion he had kept, locked up inside. Every thought he'd had, every feeling he'd felt. He typed until his fingers ached, told until there was nothing left to tell.

"Larson!" Logan burst into the boy's room, only to find his friend sprawled over his computer, in deep sleep. Logan frowned at the tear stains which were evident on his friend's face. Deciding to let his friend rest, he peered at the screen, taken aback when he saw the url of the blogging website at the top, but he decided to read, staring at the screen over the sleeping figure.  
>He read and read, certain bits jumping out at him as he read. <em>I'm bisexual.<em> Logan read on, gobsmacked at all these secrets. _I have a friend; he's gay, always running after different guys. _Was that him? _I've been in love with him since freshman year. _Holy shit, WHAT? Surely it wasn't Logan he was talking about, but how many gay friends did Julian have? _It breaks my heart to see him always chasing after someone else, but I help him, because it makes him happy. That's all I want, for him to be happy. So I help him, I set him up with each guy and then I run away, unable to stay and watch as he falls for someone else. Someone else, who isn't interested, even when I am there, right in front of him, yet always unseen. _Come to think of it, Julian did always help set him up with other people, and then almost immediately he would leave, flying off to some new movie. But surely Julian wasn't in love with him. Surely, he would've noticed. _I don't think I could ever tell him, how much he means to me, because if I did, and he didn't feel the same, it would ruin our friendship, and I would lose what little of him I have. He's too precious for me to take a chance with. He means too much to me, for me to gamble with our relationship. So I'll just carry on, setting him up, and running away, so that I can watch him be happy from far away, and maybe, one day, he'll see me. _Logan stared at the screen, dumbfounded. Maybe Julian really was talking about him, because when he thought about it, it all made sense, it all fell into place. All of Julian's actions, and all of his words, suddenly meant so much more than they had when first spoken.

Logan stood for a few seconds, uncertain of what to do, before closing the door, locking it and putting the key in his pocket. He then turned to his sleeping friend, who now, in this new light, looked so beautiful. He shook him awake.  
>Julian looked up, rubbing his eyes as his gaze settled on his friend "Log-" He suddenly turned to the computer. "Oh holy shit, you didn't-"<br>Logan pressed a finger to his friend's lips, "I did, and I love you. You should have told me Julian."  
>"You what..?" Julian stared at his friend, unable to speak.<p>

"Of course I didn't look twice at you Jules, I couldn't be the guy who hit on his straight friends. If you had at least told me you were bi, I would've seen you in a completely different light. I've felt something for you all this time, but all I saw in you was my straight best friend, so I've been chasing other guys because I thought that you would never reciprocate those feelings. You're such a moron Julian, but I do love you for that"

Julian grinned "You'd better not be fucking with me, because I really do love you"

"Fucking with you? No," Logan smirked as he picked Julian up and carried him towards the bed. "However, fucking you could hopefully happen quite soon."

"That is the most badly phrased and cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard. And that's saying something, considering I'm in the movie business." Julian laughed.  
>"Stop killing the mood..."<p>

"Well sorry Your Majesty, you just killed it yourself, if you had just -"  
>Logan cut him off by kissing his Julian - not Julian Larson the movie star, but just Julian, the boy who was in love with him – resulting in some appreciative moans from one certain "Princess".<p>

"At least now I know how to shut you up," Logan smirked between kisses.

"Yeah like that'll work, you can't just go round kissing me when I'm in the middle of talking to someone just to shut me up."  
>"Why? Would you stop me?" Logan smiled as he eagerly began peeling off Julian's shirt. "Some people say they find it cute when people display their affections, signs of an open relationship."<p>

"Well, we can be the openest relationship in hell if it means more of this. Now shut the hell up Squid, and kiss me."


End file.
